


Standstill

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ellick, F/M, Series of one shots.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: A Series of one-shots. Every time the world stood still Ellie Bishop felt her heart speed up.  She knew she was in love with Nick Torres but its a Journey to get both of them on the same page.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Standstill

Chapter 1  
When the news came, Ellie was sitting at her desk. Director Vance came down to the landing on the stairs and announced that Gibbs and McGee had gotten captured in Paraguay. Agent Torres was heading was to reunite family members. Ellie watched the Director, as everything seem to come to a standstill. Sounds were muffled as if she was underwater, and Ellie's heart picked up. 

"Agent Bishop You are the Lead." Director Vance called, and Ellie bit her lip. 

Reeves looked at Ellie, and she directed them to contact the Paraguay government. Ellie ran up the stairs.

"Director wait," Ellie called, Vance turned. "Where is Torres?"

"He is flying back tonight," Vance said, a concerned tone. 

Ellie made a decision, and "I'm heading to the airport." 

"Agent Bishop, you are needed here," Vance countered. 

"No. Reeves is good here. I need to collect Nick from the Airport." Ellie responded.

"Agent Bishop?" Vance questioned, "You are lead."

"I know Director, but Torres just came back from a war zone. His team got taken, and he is the lone survivor. I need to make sure he is okay. He needs to know we are a team. It's what Gibbs would do," Ellie defended. Vance saw something that maybe even Ellie was unaware of. 

"Agent Bishop, I understand, and I misspoke. Make sure Agent Torres is okay," Director Vance said. 

Ellie admits she used her badge at the Navy Base to get close to the terminal, she also had a sinking suspicion that Vance called and warned them. 

The busy base was waiting for the incoming plane. Ellie noticed the officer's wife across the way and new she would see a cliche reunion. Nick and hers would be platonic. Ellie tried to convince her self, but her heart screamed that she loved him. It was too early, and Nick was new. 

She watched as the soldiers disembark the plane, the injured petty officer with his amputated arm. His wife ran forwarded and wrapped him in a warm and tearful embrace. Ellie wished someday she loved someone that much to cause a scene in an airport. 

Ellie's eye swung back to the gate entrance, and there was Nick. He looked guarded and exhausted. Ellie's heart sped up.

"Nick!!" Ellie waved, and for a moment, Nick stared at her. He was surprised to see her here. He wandered over and paused before her. 

"Did the Director send you? I need to debrief right away." Nick asked, knowing the protocol. 

"Director sent me. But not to debrief. I wanted to make sure you are okay?" Ellie admitted and watched as Nick's guard drop a little, and Nick breathed in a breath. 

"You are lead, right? What about tracking down Gibbs and McGee." Nick questioned.

"Nick, you are important too. Are you okay?" Ellie said. "Let's get you some breakfast, and we take a few hours before you report back in." 

Nick followed quietly, and when they got to the diner. 

Nick just wanted some coffee. Ellie ordered an omelet, knowing that Nick might share some with her. 

"Ellie, I am fine," Nick argued around his coffee. 

"Well, I'm not. I'm lead. Reeves is MI6, who might get called away at any moment. So right now, it's you and me tracking down Gibbs and McGee. I need you to help me bring our family back. I need you to be my partner. No more talking about going to undercover at least until McGee and Gibbs are home. I need you to be Nick Torres, NCIS agent." Ellie said, with a little desperation in her voice. 

Nick glanced at the blonde woman in front of him. Ellie was all heart. "I am your partner. I have your back." Nick said seriously. 

"Okay. Then let's get our family back. Right after you eat some of this omelet." Ellie said. 

Nick smiled at the woman and felt his heart do a funny thing, and Ellie shared her omelet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nick Torres glanced across the dark scenery. The case had led them to a slimy brother who captured Morgan Burke. When he heard that Ellie had chased after this creep by herself, his heart went into overdrive.

Now standing by the cabin with no sign of Ellie or Morgan Burke or the creep. Nick gasped as he shouted Ellie’s name. And heard nothing.

A splash from the lake sounded, and Nick took off at a run, turned the corner, and saw Ellie sopping wet pulling an unconscious Morgan Burke from the lake. 

Nick pause feeling the world stop. Ellie might have been lost in that lake. His heartbeat pounded in his ears. Nick was suddenly jogging to where Ellie was sitting on the ground, and he grabbed her shoulder.

Ellie glanced at him and felt her heart speed up again. Ellie breathed a shuddering breath. Ellie felt Nick’s warm hand, and for the first time since this case started., She breathed. Her heart was telling her to jump up and embrace Nick; however, her very logical brain shouted that Gibbs and McGee were here. It was too early, and Nick was still nervous. Right now, she leaned into his touch. 

Later, After Morgan and Lilly were reunited After Ellie was back home trying to scare away the chill that had descended on her. 

Ellie texted Nick.

Hey  
Hey B, you okay?  
Just cold  
You had a busy night  
I wish Gibbs hadn’t sent me home.  
He was worried about you. We are all.  
Including you???  
We are partners.  
I’m glad, Nick.   
Are you still up?

A knock sounded at her door. Ellie glanced up from her phone. 

And wandered over to her front door. She glanced at through the peephole and saw Nick on the other side. Ellie felt her heart speed up. 

She unlocked the portal and opened the door partly.

“Nick, what are you doing here?” Ellie asked.

“Best recipe for warming you up. Abuela’s hot chocolate and churros and funny movies.” Nick said as pushed by Ellie. 

“Its late, Nick,” Ellie argued dejectedly. 

“Think of it, dessert,” Nick headed to the kitchen with three grocery bags. Within a short a while, Nick was giving a steaming hot cup of thick hot chocolate and warm churros. After a little bit, they were sitting on the couch as a Rom-Com played on the TV. 

Ellie glanced at Nick and smiled softly “Thanks, Nick.”

Nick smiled at her and responded, “We are partners.” 

Ellie sipped her hot chocolate and felt the cold dissipate.


End file.
